


blue, red, and purple

by pinkwaters



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cuckquean, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Light BDSM, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, anyways actual tags now, bc i said so!!!, bottom celestia, is it cucking if it’s a poly relationship?, love them sm, oh how i wish to be any of these three, oh well, plus someone had to be the sub yk, these 3 ppl r HOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwaters/pseuds/pinkwaters
Summary: i did a thing.celesgirigami? is that the ship name? oh well, i wrote a smut for them anyways. just a self-indulgent threesome my byakuya kinning celesgiri stanning ass thought of.all three ships along have a moment together, if you're only interested in one ship. togiri has one, celesgami has one, as well as celesgiri. theyre just all in it together yk
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	blue, red, and purple

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing a man in smut lmao lets see how this goes

“I cannot believe I am submitting to you two assholes.”

”I can believe it. You _are_ the one who’s tied to the bed.”

Kyoko’s response provoked a scoff from Celestia, who indeed had her hands bound behind her back to the bed.

“One of us had to take on the role of the submissive,” Byakuya added, tugging at the ties behind the gambler to make sure they were stable.

Celestia growled. ”I will make you my bitch next time.”

“Whoever said we would change it up?” Byakuya snickered.

“Knock it off, Byakuya,” Kyoko scolded with crossed arms, stifling a giggle. “Don’t antagonize the bottom.”

”Bottom!?”

"Moving on," the detective brushed off Celestia's exclamation, turning back to Byakuya, "We need to figure out how we're going to go about this."

"What's there to figure out?" Byakuya questioned. "We're dominating her, that's all that needs to be said."

The black-haired girl scoffed a second time that night.

"You're not listening. Are we teasing her? Overstimulating? Cucking?" The possibilities were flying out of Kyoko's mouth, making Celestia want to shrink into a ball. "Make up your mind, Mr. Affluent Progeny."

Celestia watched Byakuya roll his eyes and lean forward, whispering something she found unintelligible in Kyoko's ear. The purple-haired girl's mouth curved into a smirk as she nodded, eyes glimmering with a rare sign of mischief. She whispered back to Byakuya, who grinned evilly.

They shared knowing glances at Celestia, who squirmed against her restraints under their glares.

"Mind telling me what the hell's being planned over there?" Celestia growled, annoyance tipping her tone after being stared at for far too long.

"No, we'd rather not," Kyoko responded for the pair, slowly crawling up to Celestia on the bed. She grinned as she placed a gloved hand on the gambler's bare chest. "We'd rather show you."

With that, Kyoko forcefully pushed Celestia back onto the bed, who gasped when her head hit the pillows. She raised her head, only to see Kyoko climbing on top of her, straddling her as she gazed into her eyes.

"Safeword is cherry," the detective muttered before crashing her lips onto Celestia's.

The kiss wasn't even the slightest bit gentle. Kyoko nipped on her lower lip a few times, then eventually pushing her tongue in to meet Celestia's. The gambler fought a short battle of dominance, knowing very well what little chances she had.

Leather against her breasts brought a gasp from Celestia's mouth. Kyoko's gloves were cool, a distinct contrast to the warm room and her even hotter skin. Those cold hands had both nipples a prisoner to her fingers, and the owner smiled as she played with them. Celestia bit her lip to contain any noises that wanted to escape.

Another pair of hands rested on her inner thighs, caressing the skin gently. One could only assume it was Byakuya, and the way he chuckled when her breath hitched at the contact only proved it. He then pushed apart Celestia's already spread legs even farther, just far enough for him to massage her folds. He let out another laugh when her body shivered at his touch.

With both Byakuya and Kyoko stimulating her most sensitive parts, it was hard to keep quiet. Kyoko had moved past the gambler’s lips, instead satisfying her by trailing kisses down from her cheek to her jaw, then down to her neck. Celestia’s breath hitched again when Kyoko reached her neck, and she bit down on her lip harder. All this was happening while her breasts were still being toyed with by the girl above her.

”Sensitive, are we?” Kyoko murmured by her ear.

”Shut it,” Celestia replied, an edge to her voice.

Byakuya ignored the banter going on in front of him, choosing to finally push apart Celestia’s legs and dip his head between them, sliding his tongue up her slit. She gasped, bound hands clenching into fists and her eyes shut tightly. Byakuya smiled, going unnoticed by the girls, and prodded at her clit softly with his tongue.

”Nnnhhh,” the gambler moaned lowly, throwing her head back farther. She bucked her hips into Byakuya’s face, provoking him to growl and push her waist back down. This led her to let out an unrestrained whine.

”Definitely a sensitive one,” Byakuya added to their past conversation before dipping back down, tongue out and unrelenting.

Kyoko raised her head, turning to face Byakuya. She whispered something that again was unnoticed by Celestia, who slowly writhed underneath the two. Her head was full of pleasure and only pleasure, and when Byakuya stopped momentarily to answer Kyoko, the loss of contact caused another whimper.

”Do you want us to keep going?” Byakuya teased, his thumb circling Celestia’s clit agonizingly slowly. “Is that what you want?”

”You’re a s-sick man,” Celestia growled, accent falling. “I’m not going to beg for you to— ah!”

Her complaints were cut off with a harsher pinch to both nipples by Kyoko on top of her. The detective smirked down at her.

”You were saying?”

Celestia turned her head to the side to avoid looking at the two making her act like this. “Y-yes, I want you to keep going...”

”Hmm, should we, Byakuya?” Kyoko released Celestia’s breasts, a hand moving up to caress her cheek.

Byakuya pulled away entirely, ignoring Celestia's plead for more. “I’m not sure, what do you think?”

”I think... she should wait a little while longer,” Kyoko responded slowly. “Shall we move on?”

Celestia blinked in confusion. “Move on?”

”Of course, if you’re ready,” the heir smiled, sitting up fully. He started unbuttoning his shirt without any response from Kyoko, who took it upon herself to unzip her own.

The room was silent for a while, save for the shuffling and throwing of clothing. It wasn’t until the other two were left in their undergarments did they do anything else. Byakuya was the one to make the first move, leaning in to kiss Kyoko on the lips, his hands reaching out to grip her waist tightly. She moaned quietly when he squeezed her hips, and to get back at him, and reached for the hem of his boxers, sliding it down until his erection bounced out with liveliness.

“You cheeky detective,” Byakuya murmured, slipping down a strap of Kyoko’s bra as revenge. Kyoko shook off his hand, getting off her knees and crossing her legs to be at the perfect height to pleasure him.

”So you’re both just going to _leave_ me here?” Celestia complained, growing restless already. She had finally sat back up again, without the help of anyone, she felt the need to add, and could only watch as Kyoko didn’t hesitate to take Byakuya in her mouth, her hand wrapping around whatever part of his dick couldn’t fit.

”Precisely,” Byakuya smiles over at the bound gambler, a hand falling to knead in Kyoko’s hair. “You’re under our control, remember?”

“Despicable beasts...” Celestia growled under her breath.

Byakuya was about to reply again, but a light groan cut him off before he even began speaking. His hips bucked and his grip on Kyoko’s lavender hair tightened, causing her to moan from the slight discomfort, which also provided miniature vibrations for the man. She continued bobbing her head back and forth, her hand speeding up as well. Byakuya's thrusts into her mouth soon grew erratic, and Kyoko had to use her free hand to keep him in place. With a choked off moan, Byakuya came, his fingers digging into Kyoko's scalp as she swallowed his load effortlessly.

The lolita struggled again to break off the ties that restrained her, but she ended with no luck. She had hope that maybe since Byakuya had just come, they would turn their attention back to her, but the opposite proved to be the case as she watched Kyoko lay back and Byakuya crawl over her. They were going at it again. Her core felt hot with arousal from watching them the first time, and now she had to sit back and wait for them to finish a second time.

Instead of actual penetration like Celestia thought would happen, Byakuya trailed kisses down Kyoko's body, smirking at her slight squirming beneath him. From their previous experiments with sex, they had found out that both Kyoko and Celestia were surprisingly sensitive, and Byakuya planned on using that against the detective.

He ran a finger through her folds, and Kyoko bit her lip to quiet herself. After deducting that she was wet enough for entry, he dipped a finger inside of her, wasting no time in pulling it back out and in again, a continuous action that caused Kyoko to moan quietly. Her hands clenched, the sound of leather squeaking loud to Celestia's ears as she watched without shame. If they were going to keep her tied there while they engaged with each other, then she felt she had the right to watch.

Kyoko glanced over, making eye contact with Celestia, and smirked.

"Having fun w-watching us?" Kyoko stuttered, hips bucking when Byakuya added a second finger.

"I'd much rather be in on the fun you two are having," Celestia truthfully replied.

The girl chuckled airily at the given response. "You seem to be— ah!" she was cut off with a gasp as her head turned back to the man, a moan following after it. "Byakuya! Not while I-I'm speaking!"

Byakuya stifled a laugh. He had curved both of his fingers upward as Kyoko was talking, cutting off her teasing mid-sentence. He couldn't help himself.

"My apologies, my dear. Continue."

"I was saying," Kyoko looked back at Celestia, who seemed unamused by the previous actions. "That you seem t-to be... fuck... you're dripping onto the bed..."

Kyoko's broken sentence made Celestia look down between her legs. There was, in fact, a wet spot there, caused by her spilling arousal. Her face flushed a deep red, almost as red as her eyes, and she scoffed yet again.

"You can both blame yourselves for it," Celestia declared. "I wouldn't be like this if you didn't go off without me!"

"Is s-someone jealous...?"

"Preposterous."

The detective looked like she wanted to respond with another tease, but once Byakuya added his tongue onto her clit and his fingers curled again, she lost all hope of speaking. Her head was thrown back in delight and her hips bucked rhythmically against Byakuya, a cry falling from her lips. Her hands clutched Byakuya's blond hair and her back arched, shuddering against him as she, as well, came.

Byakuya grinned and pulled away slowly, watching the once stoic detective gasp for breath. He turned to look at Celestia, and couldn't help but chuckled when he saw her small puddle between her legs.

"Ah, so she was right," he mused before looking back at Kyoko. "Are you alright?"

"Mm, fine," Kyoko answered, rolling over onto her stomach. "Now how do we deal with this one here?"

Celestia glared at the two. At this point, she was growing desperate. The sight of them staring at her in a puddle of her own arousal made her even hotter, but she wouldn't drop her persona again and ask for anything.

"Should we give her what she wants now?" Byakuya proposed.

"Ask her what she wants, then."

Both looked at Celestia, waiting for a response. She reluctantly stayed quiet.

Kyoko gave her a blank stare. "You know, I have an idea," she then smiled at her metaphorical lightbulb.

"What would that be?" Byakuya questioned.

Without responding, Kyoko's hands slithered behind Celestia to undo her restraints, but before Celestia could actually do anything with her freedom, she grabbed her left hand and tied that one back, only allowing her use of her right arms. She then moved her mouth to nibble on the shell of the gambler's ear, smirking at the shiver she received.

"I want you to get yourself off with one hand while we watch," she whispered into her ear. "And before you finish, you stop. Understand?"

Hesitantly, Celestia nodded.

Byakuya's eyes focused on Kyoko. "I didn't think you'd take such an active role."

"We're dominating her, remember?" Kyoko pulled back, sitting on her knees in front of Celestia. "Start, now."

Celestia was slightly unsatisfied that she was the one bringing her own self to release, and wouldn't even be able to at the end, she continued anyway. Her hand went down to her lips, before she realized how damn long her nails were. She couldn't finger herself with those daggers.

She bit back a growl and took it upon herself to slowly circle her finger around her clit, not directly touching it yet for the satisfaction of when she will later. Honestly, she found it feeling different as she performed in front of an audience.

Her actions continued, rubbing around the spot she knew would set her off. It felt euphoric, finally being touched there after what felt like forever.

”Ngghh,”

A moan escaped Celestia’s lips as she finally started rubbing her clit. The world around her seemed to disappear, like the two watching her didn’t exist as she chased her release. Her hips bucked and another moan fell, her eyes closing and her head falling back against the pillows. She was so close; she could feel it.

Her moans faded into pants, but when she was about to release, a hand gripped her own and was roughly pulled away, pinned above her head. Her hazy eyes shot up to look at Byakuya, who was the one to stop her from getting her long-awaited release.

”You were told to stop before you came. You’re lucky I stopped you.”

”Please, j-just finish me off...” Celestia whined, raising her hips.

Byakuya glanced over at Kyoko, who held no outward emotion.

”Why should we let you? You realize you disobeyed my guidelines, don't you?"

Celestia gave her no response and looked away ashamedly.

"Maybe I'll let it slide, I suppose," Kyoko spoke up again. "Make her cum, Byakuya."

"Since when were you in control of me?" the blond man countered.

"Byakuya, we're having sex. Spare your pride."

The heir rolled his eyes, taking it upon himself to line himself up with Celestia's still dripping entrance. The gambler groaned preemptively, using her one free hand to grab ahold of one of Byakuya's shoulders, pulling him down closer. When he finally entered her, a much louder moan than anticipated fell from her lips and she threw her head back again. He slowly worked his length in, continuing until he was entirely inside her.

Celestia whined, moving her hips to wordlessly tell Byakuya to move. Luckily for her, he started thrusting, slowly at first. She let out another moan, muttering unintelligible words under her breath. Her body rocked back and forth along with Byakuya's, and when he reached up to play with her nipples, her voice only grew in volume.

"Harder! Please!" she cried, her nails digging into Byakuya's back.

Byakuya responded with a groan and by indeed thrusting harder and faster, leaning down to start licking her sensitive neck. Celestia panted, mouth open in a silent cry. Her shaking legs wrapped around Byakuya's waist, pulling him closer to her. His own noises started getting louder, although not even close to how loud Celestia was.

Kyoko watched quietly, her own hand snaking down her body and a finger dipping into her own entrance. She slowly worked her own finger in and out of herself as she intensely watched her two partners.

Byakuya suddenly pulled out of Celestia, provoking a long whine from the latter, and ran his hand up and down his own length to bring himself to his climax. Within no time, another series of grunts came from the man, and he finally orgasmed, his cum landing on Celestia's stomach.

The gambler, on the other hand, still hadn't come once that day and was even more restless than before. She whimpered and was about to finish herself off, but Kyoko grabbing her wrist stopped her. The two exchanged a glance before Kyoko spoke.

"You want to cum, right?"

Celestia nodded frantically, bucking her hips in the air.

Kyoko smiled warmly. "Alright, I'll help you."

Instead of a gentle approach like one would expect after her smile, Kyoko roughly plunged her index and middle finger into Celestia, smiling growing at the series of moans falling from her mouth. The lolita cried out as Kyoko curled her fingers, obviously wasting no time in leading the submissive to her own climax.

Celestia gripped the bedsheets with her free hand, eyes shut tightly and her body shaking from the overwhelming pleasure. She cried out when Kyoko added her own tongue into the mix, lapping at her clit with ferocity. Celestia arched her back, moaning loud and unrestrained, finally reaching her high as a spray of liquid doused Kyoko's face and gloved hand.

Kyoko pulled back, smiling down at the panting girl. Byakuya had moved off the bed, already getting the three of them clothing to change into and gathering the articles in which they had hastily thrown to the ground. All of that while Kyoko wordlessly climbed on top of Celestia until her hips were right above her face.

No instruction from Kyoko was needed as Celestia instantly dove in, tongue out to lap at her folds and clit. Kyoko sucked in a breath, a hand tangling in Celestia's short hair. She was already close from fingering herself, and Celestia's expert tongue only brought her to her end faster.

It was a quick action, but Kyoko cried out as she came, hips convulsing uncontrollably above Celestia. The gambler consumed all of her juices, still panting from her own release. Kyoko soon fell back onto the bed, her chest heaving as she breathed slowly.

Byakuya was already untying Celestia's other hand before she could complain, and once she was free of her restraints, the girl sighed happily, wrapping her arms around the heir. He gasped in surprise, but let it happen anyway as Celestia looked over at the detective, opening her hand out to her. Kyoko smiled, crawling up to join the embrace.

"Hear me out," Celestia started. "Byakuya's the bottom next time."

"You both wouldn't dare," Byakuya deadpanned.

Kyoko chuckled. "I'll consider it."

**Author's Note:**

> this was my practice of writing a threesome, it was my first one ahaha, hope it was good. maybe i'll write another teeheehee


End file.
